Cyberchase: The Adventure Begins
by DayDreamer015
Summary: Molly thought Cyberchase was the most pointless show alive, until she got into it, literally. Cyberspace is in desperate need of her help, but if she can't pull herself together in time, all of Cyberspace is doomed. T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy it. And by the way, I have nothing against Cyberchase, I love the show actually. So it's just the character who hates it. Just thought I'd let ya'll know. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase, I only own Molly and her family.**

"Molly!"

A voice echoed through my head.

"Molly!"

There it was again.

"Molly!" At this I forced myself to open my eyes with an over dramatic yawn. It was too early for this.

"Molly it's time to wake up! It's 10 o' clock!" Okay, maybe not 'too' early. I gave another yawn and pushed myself into a sitting position, blowing a loose stran of blond hair out of my eyesight. I fumbled to my nightstand for my glasses, once I found them I gently picked them up and put them on. I shook my head into focus as I heard my mom call my name once more. My name is Molly Brown, I'm a 16 year old average teen, short, thin and have layered shoulder length blond hair and crystal blue eyes. I stretched my arms to my ceiling and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I was not really a morning person, never had been, never will be.

"Hold on mom! I'm coming!" I shouted back to her, finding my senses to stand, but I still didn't have all my balance. I slipped off my pj's and struggled to put on my long yellow form fitting 'I heart ninjas' t-shirt, my pair of skinny jeans, and my black pair of uggs. I put on my black strip choker and my watch, then scooped up my phone and my i-pod touch, stuffing both in my pocket. Before my mom had a chance to call my name again, I opened my door and rushed out down the hall to the kitchen.

"Morning mom." I greeted, skidding to a stop in the kitchen, she looked at me with a warm smile and took a sip from her coffee mug.

"Morning sweetie." She replied, I unrolled the bag of bread and placed two pieces in the toaster as I looked out to the dining room.

"Mornin' kiddo." My dad greeted, not looking up from the paper, I nodded and went to the fridge to grab the cream cheese for my toast.

"Molly, don't forget, you have to babysit Mikayla today at 10:30." My mom reminded, I froze in my spot, mid motion to closing the door. That's right, I had completely forgot. I looked at my watch. 10:07. I had time, but not much. My toast popping up made my head snap up and I ran over to it. With one swift movement I took out my toast, spread on the cream cheese and stuffed it in my mouth. I ran to the front door picking up my purse as I did.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I called out with my mouth full, opening the door and running out, down the front steps and to my car. I dug through my purse and pulled out the keys, fumbling to unlock the door and slip inside. I then started the car and pulled out of the driveway. On my way there it gave me time to collect my thoughts, and maybe I can explain. I've been babysitting 8 year old Mikayla since she was 5 , she was a really great kid, but there was only one problem. She was, absolutely obsessed with a stupid kid show called Cyberchase. It was idiotic in my opinion, young kids as the heroes who think they're so smart, a dumb-ass villain over obsessed with himself, and plots for each episode that are 'way' too predictable. I didn't have a clue as to why she like it. I rolled my eyes at the very thought, she owned a DVD for each season and I had no doubt she'd be watching it when I got there. I brought my wrist up to check my watch once more. 10:12, damn.

I finally backed into their driveway around 10:32, the sound of the car died as I shut it off and opened the front door. I grabbed my purse and stepped out, slamming the driver door shut. I adjusted my small purse on my shoulder and found myself yawning. I walked up to the front door and pushed the doorbell, then I heard it echo through the house.

"Molly's here! Molly's here! Molly's here!" I heard a small, excited voice chant in joy, I couldn't help but smile. Before I knew it the front door swung open and there stood 8 year old Mikayla Fletcher.

"Hi Molly!" She squeaked and I shined a smile to her greeting.

"Hey there Kayla." I replied, and soon her mom, Teresa came from behind her daughter.

"Hello Molly, wont you come in?" She asked politely, now moving Kayla and herself away from the opening of the door. I nodded in thanks.

"Yeah, thank you." I replied, stepping into the warm and strangely smelling house. Kayla ended up being the one to shut the door as Teresa began gathering her stuff and putting on her coat.

"Thanks for babysitting Molly. I would've been able to watch her this morning but as you know I was called into the office." She explained to me, just like she did last night when she called me. I nodded and looked over to the brown haired 8 year old who was now sitting on the couch, engrossed in her stupid Cyberchase episode. I rolled my eyes, how predictable, but hey, she didn't care how shitty they really were, she loved it.

"Molly?" Teresa called in question, I snapped back into focus and looked to her, blinking once or twice.

"Did you hear me say that I'll be home around 3?" She asked, I hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, I did." I told her, I had to lie, I didn't want to seem like an idiot in front of her.

"Alright," She started, now making her way over to Kayla, who hadn't even noticed her own mother's presence.

"I'm going now sweetie." She continued, placing a kiss on Kayla's cheek.

"Bye mommy." She replied, her eyes still glued to the TV screen, I wasn't even sure if she was blinking.

"Have fun and behave for Molly." She concluded now straightening up and walking over to me once more.

"Call me if you have any problems." She instructed, I nodded and with that she left out the front door. A shout from the TV brought my attention to the screen, the blue bird who's name escaped me fell and crashed onto the floor, but only a few moments later did my gaze slip down to the brain washed Kayla. We both sat there in silence, listening to the animated noises blasting from the TV. I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, placing down my purse on the floor.

"So, what happens in this episode?" I asked, I didn't actually really care, but at least it would of been nice to start some sort of conversation with her. She didn't even look at me, but at least she replied.

"Hacker's trying to get Slider's garage in order to build his transformatron. So Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit are trying to raise money so they can pay Hacker so he wont take Slider's garage." She explained, did I understand it all...not really, no.

"Okay..." My gaze went to the TV screen, my expression twisted in thought. "Which one is Hacker again? That...bird thing?" I asked, pointing to the blue thing on screen that looked like a bird.

"No!" She replied angrily, making me shrink back slightly.

"'That' one's Hacker." She told me in a know it all tone, pointing to the screen as it changed and showed a green guy who was supposedly Hacker.

"Geesh, my mistake." I mumbled, getting more comfortable in my seat, it's not like I took notes on every single little thing in the show.

"He's the bad guy." She added on, I nodded yet rolled my eyes, cause I could of 'never' figured that out on my own. We watched about 3 episodes before I finally thought I was gonna drive insane if I watched anymore. I rose from my seat and checked my wrist watch. 12:03. I still had about 3 more hours until Teresa got home, and I wasn't gonna spend them watchin a stupid kid show.

"Hey Kayla, I'm gonna head upstairs and go on the computer, don't burn down the house. Kay?" I asked heading towards the stairs, I heard her let out a 'gotchya' and I trotted upstairs. I walked into their spare room and sat at the desk, turning on the computer. I propped my head up with my arms, my shoulders resting on the desk and watched the loading screen, they really needed to get a laptop. I huffed a sigh and leaned back in the chair, then suddenly, the screen turned black. I arched a brow and starred at it, confused.

"What the hell?" I asked mainly myself, leaning forward and banging the side of the monitor. Just then, really out of no where, a face appear on screen. I screamed in shock and leaned back, knocking over the chair and myself. I landed on my back and grunted as I came in contact with the floor. Quickly, I scrambled to my feet and starred at the screen, not even bothering to pick up the fallen chair.

"What...are you?" I managed to ask, I didn't have a certain tone, cause all I really cared about was getting the words out.

"I am Motherboard." The voice finally spoke, though her voice may have been soothing it really didn't calm me down at all.

"Right, and I'm Janet Jackson." I replied, sarcastically, placing my hands on my hips and sinking into one side.

"Molly, I need your help." Is what she said next, my eyes widened and my body stiffened.

"You...you know my name? How? Oh god, you're FBI aren't you?" I shouted, breathing deeply, I was getting more freaked by the second.

"I do indeed know your name. Everything will be explained in control central." She told me, I shook my head at this.

"Kay, yeah, no, you still didn't answer my questions." I told her, getting now a bit pissed off with all of this.

"Wait...I'm dreaming!" I told myself, throwing up my hands as if it was obvious, I nodded. "Yeah, just dreaming." I repeated, then I walked over to a wall and slammed my head against it.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I shouted, smashing my head against the wall with each 'wake up'. But I stopped after the third one beginning to feel a bit light headed. I shook my head back into focus and starred at where Motherboard's face was. She had vanished, and in her spot, was a swirling purple thing.

"Okay...that's it...no more soda...ever." I scolded myself, just then the purple thing got bigger, so did my eyes. I ran over to the door and tried to yank it open, but for some reason, it wouldn't budge.

"Open dammit! Open!" But it wouldn't, and before I knew it, I felt my feet drag across the carpet. The purple portal thing was sucking me in!

"Oh god! I'm gonna die!" I shouted in fear as I was completely lifted off my feet and sucked into the portal, it closed up before I could say anything else.

**I hope you guys enjoyed, reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Help

**Hi everyone =) I'm back with another chapter I hope you all will enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Help**

I heard voices. Voices that at first I didn't recognize.

"Is she hurt?" A girl's voice asked, she sounded young. Maybe 9 or 10 but who knows, I wasn't good with ages.

"I don't know." A boy's voice replied, he sounded around 11 or 12.

"That was some hard landing." Another girl voice stated, again, around 11 or 12. Where was I? A playground? I finally found enough strength to open my eyes, my vision was blurry so it didn't really help.

"Look, she's waking up!" A scratchy voice asked, I groaned and mumbled a curse, holding my head. The voices sounded slightly familiar, I had heard them from somewhere before...but where? I felt a few pair of arms help me sit up, but I waved a hand at them.

"No touchy." I grumbled, finishing to sit up on my own. I blinked a few times to get my vision straight and when it finally came to, I felt I was better off knocked out. Standing in front of me, was a red haired boy, a dark skinned girl with black hair, and a short girl with square glasses and short brown hair. But the thing that really freaked me out, was seeing a blue bird thing. I forced words to come out of my mouth but nothing did, instead, something else came out. A nice, long, scream. All four covered their ears, for my scream was very high pitched and could defiantly hurt someones hearing. After a few long moments rolled by I finally lost breath and stopped screaming. The red haired kid was the first to uncover his ears, slowly first so he could check if it was safe.

"Yikes, what was that for?" He asked me, I didn't answer. I just scurried to stand on my feet, I could actually feel the color from my face drain. The bird took a step forward towards me in order to calm me, but I just stumbled back to stay away and tripped, landing on my ass.

"Stay away from me you freak!" I shouted pointing an accusing finger, my voice was raised louder than I really wanted it to, but at this moment in time, I didn't care at all. I could be slipping out a couple of good swear words without really giving a shit at the moment. The bird froze in it's spot for a few brief moments before retreating back to it's spot near it's friends.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." It apologized to me, from it's voice I was assuming it was male. I finally made it back to my feet again and stared at the four, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening...I wiped the sweat from my forehead and took in a deep breath.

"Uh, I'm Digit, Digit Le'boid." The bird introduced himself, but staying a good distance from me. He scanned his friends nervously as if asking for help, the dark skinned girl was the next to clear her throat.

"And, I'm Jackie Edwards." She introduced as well, I could now feel my breathing starting to slow down slightly. The red haired boy then introduced himself as Matthew Williams, but he told me to call him Matt. Then the Hispanic girl introduced herself as Inez Garcia, and she specifically told me not to call her 'Nezzie'. I looked them over with quick eyes before trying to find my words to reply.

"I...I'm...uh..." I couldn't speak, as hard as I tried I just couldn't. I had to collect my thoughts, how was I gonna get any answers if I couldn't even say anything? I took in a deep breath.

"My name's Molly...Molly Brown." I finally spoke, was it safe to tell them my name? Who knows. The red head, Matt, smiled, probably because I was finally saying something other than a shout.

"I hope you know why you're here." A voice spoke, I recognized it, Motherboard. I looked up to see her on a giant screen and I couldn't help but get a paranoid feeling, where would she send me this time?

"No, I have no idea. You weren't very clear the first time we, well...'met'." I explained to her, trying to keep my anger under control. This had to be a dream, it just had to be.

"Perhaps I can explain now." I stopped her there.

"No, forget explaining, I don't wanna know why I'm here cause I'm not helping anyways. I just wanna go home." I replied angrily and sternly, yet I tried keeping my volume at a reasonable level as I crossed my arms over my chest. I know I sounded like a complete bitch by why did I have to deal with this crap? I mean, really.

"Are you really sure she's the one that can 'save all of Cyberspace' as you put it? Cause...it doesn't really seem like it" I heard Jackie, 'whisper' to Digit, I quickly turned to them on my heels in time to see Digit give a shrug. My brows burrowed as I released my arms so that I could clench my fists.

"You said that as if I'm not even here." I informed her rudely, both her and Digit shrunk back at this.

"Please Molly *Fuzz* words cannot describe *Fuzz* how much Cyberspace needs your help." Motherboard told me, I turned to look at her, this was absolutely nuts.

"But why me? I don't understand. What can 'I' do to help?" I asked sinking into one hip and resting my hand on it, a totally bitch pose.

"It is said that-" Then she fuzzed and didn't come back, I raised an eyebrow while of the rest of the kids excluding Digit started spazzing out.

"Don't worry, it's just Motherboard's virus kicking in." Digit said, flying towards the control pad and typing a few things in. "She should be back soon." He added, I groaned.

"Great, now I'm stuck babysitting until the floating computer head comes back." I said mostly to myself in a mumble, placing a hand on my face and rubbing my temples which made my glasses push up slightly. This was perfect, just perfect.

"I'm stuck in 'this' place without even 'knowing' why I'm stuck!" I shouted, straightening my glasses and pulling down my shirt with a grunt.

"According to Motherboard, she said you were the one who could help all of Cyberspace." Inez infromed me, she sounded a lot smarter and older than she looked.

"Thank you Ms. Obvious." I thanked her sarcastically. "But HOW is my question." I asked her, putting emphasis on 'how' because I hadn't figured that out. That was my only question and even that hadn't been answered.

"Motherboard didn't really tell us. All she told us was something about you knowing something to do with codes." Matt explained, for some reason I thought he was telling the truth.

"Well I can tell you already, that you've got the wrong person." I told them, that I was sure of. But before anyone could reply, a loud alarm rang through the room. I cringed and quickly covered my ears. But I also heard Motherboard's voice mixed with the ear blasting alarm, I could barely make out what she was saying.

"Hacker Alert! Hacker Alert!"

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Stick around for the next chapter, and don't be afraid to review. **


	3. The Cybrary

**Hi everyone. I want to apologize for how long it's been since I've touched this story. I just haven't had any inspiration lately, but I promise I won't ever drop any of my stories, I don't do that. With Cyberchase re-airing on TV I got excited and thought it was only fair to come up with another chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoy and again, sorry for the long absence. **

**Chapter 3: The Cybrary**

Digit was the first to respond as he quickly hovered over to Motherboard's screen and turned a few knobs, probably trying to get a better signal. I could tell that Motherboard was desperately trying to speak through the hiss and the fuzz of her screen. I uncovered my ears only slightly to try and hear what she was attempting to say.

"Hack- *fuzz* Hacker is located at the Cybrary *fuzz* must take action immediately." There was a longer fuzz and more static and Motherboard only appeared for a brief moment before she cut out completely and was replaced with a black screen, Digit sighed and turned back to us, I took this as a good moment to finally uncover my ears fully.

"Well Earthlies, looks like we're off to the Cybrary." The kids all shared a nod and started to walk off, I watched them go for a moment before Matt had stopped mid-step and turned back to look at me with a curious gaze.

"Are you coming, Molly?" I paused for a moment to think, I really didn't want to. In all honesty I would have preferred to stay put where I was and not have to venture out. But then again it wouldn't have done me much good for getting home if I was simply hanging around a big old empty room by myself, it pained me to say but I had to follow the kids, for now they were my only way of getting the hell out of Cyberspace. I heaved a dramatic sigh in defeat and finally shrugged while waving my arms carelessly.

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled and jogged after his friends while I just took my time and trudged after him with my shoulders slumping and my feet dragging.

"So I guess we just ignore the skull splitting headaches, then?"

I managed to catch up with them finally in some sort of garage looking type thing, I glanced around at the mostly empty room until my eyes finally landed on a vehicle that looked similar to a spaceship, I raised an eyebrow and straightened up.

"What is that thing?" I asked while I pointed, Digit smiled proudly and looked at me.

"It's our ship, we uh, haven't really given it a name yet but it'll get us to where we need to go." He rubbed the back of his neck for a brief moment before he opened up his chest, to which I pulled a face for, and pulled out a remote with a key attached to it. He pointed it in the direction of the ship and clicked the button, which caused the nameless ship's alarm to go off indicating it was unlocked. Digit then closed his hatch and looked back at me with that same stupid smile.

"Neat, huh?" I just shrugged and jammed my hands in my pockets, pretending to appear uninterested to the whole thing.

"It's okay, I guess." As we began to head toward it the top of the ship opened up and I flinched, almost falling back completely but I was able to catch myself. I looked at each kid's face to attempt to get an answer as to how the ship knew to open, but no one seemed to notice my stare. I rubbed my temples harshly and brushed it off as stupid cartoon logic and I watched Digit take the driver's seat, Jackie take the passenger seat and Matt and Inez climb in the back seats. I walked up to the ship and looked up at bit, mentally trying to figure out how I would get inside. I took in a deep breath and jumped up slightly as my hand caught the edge, I grunted as I attempted to pull myself up and tried to use the ship for footing, but my ugg simply slipped against the smooth surface and I found myself tumbling back to the ground, landing on my bottom with a frustrated groan. I mumbled a swear word and furiously brushed a hand through my hair in annoyance, I glanced back up to the opening only to notice Matt leaning over the side and outstretching a hand to me. I pushed myself off the ground once more and ignored his offering hand.

"I can do this." I stated bitterly as I jumped up again and grabbed the edge, this time I managed to just barely pull myself in and plop into the seat next to Matt. I blinked as to what just happened but Digit's voice cut off my thoughts before I could go any further with them.

"Next stop, the Cybrary." The top of the ship closed and I could hear it and even feel it beneath my body as it roared to life, I glanced out the window as we lifted off the ground and started forward out into space. That's when my nerves suddenly hit me and I sporadically remembered something.

I was deathly afraid of heights.

"Shit!" I squeaked as I covered my head and brought it as close as I could to my lap, Jackie looked back at me from the front seat with a concerned look spread across her face.

"Are you okay, Molly?" Matt and Inez glanced at me as well at her question and I just nodded my head while attempting to let out another squeak of a reply.

"Fine." Matt raised an eyebrow and stared at me curiously, I could tell, I could feel his stare.

"Stop looking at me." I snapped, he frowned, not because he was hurt, but because it was sympathy for me.

"Are you...afraid of heights?" He asked carefully, to this I bolted quickly to sit up straight and looked him right in the eye.

"No!" I turned back to look out the window for a only a brief moment before I quickly reverted back to my cowering position.

"Maybe." I added on and could feel my cheeks getting red in embarrassment, these kids who were no older than 11 acted as if they did this everyday and here I was shaking out of fear like a moron.

"It's not so bad," Inez started in a comforting tone, Matt nodded in agreement with a smile.

"Yeah, it's really great when you take a good look. Go on, try it." He urged me, I glanced at him for a brief moment before sighing and rolling my eyes. I ever so slowly began to bring myself in a sitting position, trying to stay focused on Matt for the moment so I didn't have to look out at the scene. He gave me a reassuring nod and a smile and I sighed once more, with my body still shaking and my cheeks still red I managed to cautiously turn my head to look out the window. I blinked and let my eyes focus on what was in front of me, I didn't want to admit that what I saw was absolutely beautiful. An endless sea of stars each twinkling with their own life, and there were these...island type things floating in the sky, each looking like their own civilization. Certain purple streams of some sort of crystals would fly through the sky and weave through the shadows of what looked like space. I held in a light gasp as I just continued to stare, I had never seen anything like it and I probably never would again. My brain suddenly reminded me what I was afraid of and I tore my gaze away to just focus on my lap instead and attempt to get my heartbeat to a regular pace as I mumbled.

"Just tell me when we get there."

The ship landed before my brain even had time to relax and the top of the ship opened up, the kids were quick to jump out but I was a little more hesitant, I poked my head up and scanned around. We had landed on the top of some sort of building that I wasn't even going to think about looking down from. I blinked and tried as carefully as I could to slide down the side, I almost lost my footing again but managed to land on my feet on the ground even if my legs were shaking. I glanced around more and attempted to keep up with the kids and Digit who were headed over to this flying car or cart type of thing.

"Well now what is that thing?" I mumbled to myself but I found myself walking over anyways, by the time I reached it they had all gotten in. I frowned and got in the back, soon Digit started it up and we headed down some tunnel inside the building, when I glanced around I was struck again with the sight. It was a library, a _gigantically _huge library. I saw miles and miles of rows of books, but the largeness of it all took away from what the problem was. The place was trashed. Wires were broken and sparking, the books were mostly torn down from the shelves, tables were turned over, light fixtures were precariously hanging from the ceiling, it looked like it had been through hell.

"Good lord, what happened here?" I managed to ask as I looked around, the cart came to a hault on the ground and I got out.

"The poor Cybrary." Inez stated and I could hear the worry drowning her voice as we began to venture deeper into the wreck.

"Do you think it was Hacker?" Jackie asked, my gaze hit Matt just as he had clenched his fists and frowned with anger.

"It had to be." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly at the bitterness in his voice and tripped over a stack of books slightly, I glared at the pile before continuing to walk alongside the kids.

"We have to find Ms. Fileshare." Jackie stated, I raised an eyebrow and adjusted my glasses as I glanced up at the ceiling and all the commotion happening above me.

"Ms who?" I asked as I glanced over the faces of the kids, Digit suddenly appeared next to me, flying by the propeller on his tail. I flinched a bit in surprise and put my hands up in defense but he didn't seem to take notice.

"Ms. Fileshare, she runs this place." I couldn't help but look around once more at that statement and crossed my arms, one poor woman had the job of looking over all of this, by the looks of it, it was quite clear that someone wasn't doing their job.

"So, this...planet or whatever, the whole thing is a library?" Digit nodded.

"It's a cybersite, there's tons of other places like this too. An amusement park, an old western site, an aquarium, the list goes on."

"Well that's...surprisingly creative." I admitted, before Digit could say anything else he ran right into a bookshelf and let out an 'agh', I rolled my eyes and stuck my hands in my pockets as I continued to stroll along. I had no idea what we were doing, aside from having to find Ms. -whatever-her-name-was we were just idly making our way through, I wasn't even sure what we were going to do after we found her, what good was she really going to do?

"Ms. Fileshare!?" Jackie called out, her voice echoed and bounced off the walls, as I walked by a stack of books they suddenly began to move, I quickly looked next to me and jumped back with a yelp.

"What the hell!?" A head suddenly popped up through the stack of books, it was a woman with dark skin, crazy purple hair, and...I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things...the woman had four arms. My eyes widened in shock as I stayed away from the..._woman,_ as she came out of stack of books.

"Oh, the Cybersquad! I'm so glad you're here." The woman spoke, I found myself slowly inching behind Matt for what I guess was protection, but that didn't do me too much good considering he was about a foot shorter than me.

"Ms. Fileshare." Matt smiled, I blinked again and looked between him and the strange woman. "We're so glad you're alright."

"What happened here?" Inez asked, Ms. Fileshare shook her head and glanced at the area around her, I took notice of the weary and hurtful look in her eyes, that's when it hit me that she probably had recently been through quite a bit.

"It was awful. The Hacker came in, he had these...droids with him." I raised an eyebrow, I was sure I didn't remember anything like droids in the show, though I could have been considering I had only seen a handful of episodes.

"Droids?" Digit asked, just as surprised as I was, Ms. Fileshare nodded. "What did Hacker want?"

"He said he was looking for information." The kids shared an expression of worry but I just crossed my arms and felt my shoulders tense.

"Information on what, exactly?" I found myself asking, I kicked myself mentally as I realized that was the only question it took to get myself involved. Ms. Filshare looked at me curiously before addressing the rest of the group.

"You have a new member? Oh how wonderful." She smiled in relief, I raised my hand to stop her before she could even go any further with that thought.

"No. I am _not _a new member of their...squad, or whatever. I was dragged along, literally." I explained to her, trying to keep the bitterness in my voice to a minimum. Ms. Fileshare's smile vanished and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach that began twisting. I rubbed the back of my neck and turned away, figuring it was best to just stop talking.

"So, what _was _Hacker looking for?" Digit asked, Ms. Fileshare looked back at him and remembered what she was explaining, she wheeled herself over to a bookshelf and reached behind it for a hidden object.

"I hid the book, the only book with information on it." She pulled out a book with a brown casing and a lock on it, she made her way back over to us and Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit all gathered around to look, I stayed my distance with my back turned to them.

"It's a book on a source known as the Database. It's an entity that supposedly existed before the creation of Cyberspace." I couldn't help but turn a little to look at the group, Digit's eyes widened slightly as he comprehended her words.

"Before the existence of Cyberspace? Yoikes...that's a long time ago." Ms. Fileshare nodded and opened the book, flipping through the pages.

"The Database has gained information throughout the years, it knows what has been, what is, and what will be, all the codes and data that keeps Cyberpsace together. I couldn't let Hacker get this information, I feared he would go looking for the Database." I perked up and turned my body fully to the group as a word in her explanation caught my attention.

"Codes!" I shouted, which made most of them jump and turn to me at the sudden outburst, I smiled.

"Motherboard told you that I knew something about codes, well she just made a mistake, she's messed in the systems right? The codes have to do with the Database so that means I can go home!" I exclaimed with happiness drowning in my voice, because I was ready to go and never come back. No more kids, flying birds, ladies with four arms, or newly found entity or Database or whatever it was.

"I...guess that makes sense." Jackie replied slowly, I crossed my arms and stood up proudly at my explanation and nodded.

"You know...Molly, we might need help to find this Database before Hacker does." Matt carefully explained to me, my eyes knitted together and my smile turned into a frown, I held up my hands ready to make my point.

"No, no. I'm more than sure you guys can do this _without _me, I want to go home. Okay? Home." Before anyone had the chance to say anything else on the subject the whole building began to shake and the roof began to crumble, I glanced up as my pupils widened slightly. The entrances to the library began to open and some silver looking robots began to pile in, while my eyes stayed focused on the drones I could hear Jackie gasp in fright.

"It's Hacker!"

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed! See you in the next chapter! **


End file.
